Roll
Roll is the robotic sister of Mega Man; the main protagonist of the Classic Mega Man series. She is the third robot built by Dr. Thomas Light, and functions as a housekeeper. In most cases, Roll been a support character in of the Mega Man games. She is a playable character in Mega Man: Powered-Up, Marvel vs. Capcom, and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Roll was introduced as a player character on January 16, 2011. Roll's player adapted the moniker 'Roll D20' on the cbox chat. Roll D20's alternative character is the time-traveling scientist, Lucca. This player left the board September 2011. Background Roll was the third robot built by renowned inventor, Dr. Thomas Light. A helper robot, her primary function was domestic labor: cooking, cleaning and so forth. Dr. Light created another robot, Rock and the two formed a sibling bond. However, things were not always peaceful. Time, after time, their world would come under attack by Dr. Wily, a criminal genius with ambitions for global contest. Roll's brother stood against Wily's robot whenever they threatened the peace. Roll, on the other hand, supported her brother but stayed out of the conflict. But, she played an important role during Wily's Roboenza scheme. She was the first robot to fall victim and first in line to receive the remedy. She saved the medicine for her brother, knowing he's one of the few souls who could defeat Wily. This sacrifice helped Mega Man bring peace once again. Roll's experience with the Roboenza virus gave her new insights on the human condition. Very rarely do robots succumb to disease while humans suffer more than their fair share. Roll understood what people go through when they are sick. She felt the same pain and sense of helplessness. It became her wish to one day build a hospital, and dreams of it being a place that'll promote the well being of both humans and robots. These plans didn't get too far. On one unexciting day, Roll was cleaning Dr. Light's laboratory only to be engulfed by a dimensional maelstrom. She ended up in what could only be described as a hodgepodge of realities. But, Roll was not the only one ensnared by the chaos. These other dimensions herald champions of their own. The culprit was identified as a primordial darkness known as Yami and the cosmic evil was no match against the united strength of over a dozen heroes. With Yami ousted, the fabric of the universe repaired itself. Roll did not endure the final battle. Yami crushed the robot girl with little effort before engaging the other heroes. As reality begun to mend itself, an unconscious Roll was rescued from the maws of oblivion by one of the heroes. Not sure where to take her, Roll found herself at the edge of the multiverse. Involvement Entering the Multiverse After her encounter with the primordial god, Yami, Roll woke up in an abandoned mine on the primitive world, Ingresso. She was brought here by everyman photo journalist, Frank West (before he was taken as a player character), who saved the robot child from certain doom. The two found themselves trapped in the underground mine thanks to a raging windstorm, and had to work together to survival a hostile encounter against a giant reptile and paleolithic cannibal. When the storm cleared, the two traveled to Ingropolis and parted ways. The Evil Dr. Light Upon leaving Ingresso she took resident on the lunar city, Tower of Twilight, and found part-time work as a housekeeper. Roll was soon contact by a scientist, Dr. Arthur Light, who claimed to a distant relative of her creator and sought her aid in unlocking his database computer. Unfortunately, the man turned out to be a petty criminal who wanted to use Dr. Light's technology to plot his crime spree. Roll thwarted the evil Dr. Light and disabled her creator's database so it cannot be put to sinister use. When she returned home, she accessed Thomas Light's holographic journals for nostalgia's sake. The scientific notes revealed a horrifying truth about her origin, which said (from her creator's own words) that her generation of robot were never designed to exhibit human thought and emotions. Rather they are nothing more than tools meant to perform their designated primary function. She also learned that she would have been scheduled for deactivation if she remained on Monstropolis. The revelation left Roll heartbroken, betrayed and uncertain about her destiny. http://s6.zetaboards.com/Celestial_Refresh/topic/8717462/1/ Read more Valentine's Day Massacre Presently, Roll stumbled upon the Valentine Day's slugfest, hosted by the Finders and mistook the event as a social gathering when it was really a lethal fighting tournament. Even though it's arena combat, she did not wish to see other people get injured or worse, killed. The robot remained in the battle and did her best to reduce bloodshed. She managed to save Neku from getting slaughtered by Lightning and Sigma. Roll then tried to save Pulseman but the C-Lifeform was cut down by Major Jin Kisaragi. Because she never made herself a target, Roll survive the elimination round and became a semi-finalist. In meantime, Roll continued her part-time work as a cleaner. She passed by a playground that had been wrecked by the infected and made it a personal priority to see the place restored. Looking over the damage, she ran into her brother, Mega Man, and the two had a heart to heart talk. On the day of the semi-finals , Roll decided to return as a combatant with the intention of using whatever prize money she earned to help restore the playground. But when she stepped back into the arena, Roll had second thoughts. She felt guilty fighting another person for something as petty as prize money, and decided to forfeit the match. Her opponent, Larxene, had other ambitions and attacked the robot with lightning and bottled darkness. The black magic proved to be too much for her shock guard and the girl was blasted to atoms. Roll's final moment was indeed a violent death, one that stirred the arena spectators . Soon after Larxene's victory, the witch was confronted by Jin and Wylfred who sought revenge (not for the robot's death, but for their previous defeats). Other combatants (Aqua and Nanoha Takamachi) did not wish to see any more bloodshed. Fortunately, the event's hostess, Shizuru, diffused the hostility with a blunt smack across Larxene's cranium. Magic of the Netherrealm Meanwhile, Roll found herself in the Netherrealm, and in a beautiful home and garden. The robot's wound had been healed by Master Devlin - a wizard who mastered white arcana. He welcome Roll into his home, and even instructed her in the art of white magic. Despite her mechanical nature, the mystic believed that Roll possessed a powerful soul that could commune with the divine and nature. She soon accompanied him to his former master's tower where they healed a lost soul possessed by an unholy wraith. The robot's quick thinking and healing cantrips saved the day. Days passed. The robot continued her tutorage, and soon mastered her first healing spell. However, her apprenticeship came to an end. Once again, Roll had been summoned back to the cruel multi-verse, despite her protests. Life and (Un)death in Gaia Roll found herself on the remote, archaic world of Gaia and faced with a new dilemma of being unable to return to the Wing of Daybreak, with no money in her name. To remedy this, she took a part-time job as a tavern waitress , and meet the school girl turned psychic weapon, Yuriko Omega. She also visited the local healing shrine and formed an friendship with two other white mages (Aerith Gainsborough and Leonora of Troia), both gifted healers in their own right. Prior to departing Gaia, Roll was sent on an errand from the tavern keeper to check up on a mission shipment from a remote elven encampment . What she soon discovered was a forest cursed with dark magic, the villagers had been murdered by a necromancer and resurrected by the forsaken ranger general, Sylvanas; who had no part in the slaughter, but sought use raise an army of her own with the slain warriors. Roll was soon captured by a wandering warrior and now is plotting an escape. EXEs and Zeros When Roll returned to the Tower of Twilight and found herself in the cross fire of several robotic attacks. First, there was a murderous rampage from the maverick, Zero, and the murderous net navi, Bass – both met defeat in the hands of several heroes, including Roll. Bass did not take the defeat lightly; he stalked Roll while she was away on Angel Island . However, quick thinking and bucket of water saved the robot's hide. Following the attacks, she received a visit from X . Considering her knowledge from Dr. Thomas Light's database, it was an awkward meeting. Roll tried to play the good host, but she couldn't get over the animosity that stemmed from her creator's betrayal. However, she gained some insight from her conversation with X in regards to Zero's origin and the maverick virus. In a bit of good news, she was reunited with her brother , Rock, who decided to leave the Valorians and the Mega Man moniker behind. Roll was a little heartbroken over her brother's sorrow. But, she remained supportive and invented the cool new nickname – Plasma Paladin. To this day, the light twins continued with their life inside their apartment home in the Wing of Daybreak. For the most part she offers her services as a healer, but sometimes she still cooks . However, life is peaceful... However, that might soon change . Powers and Capabilities Roll's combat style lies in her proficiency with cleaning implements. *Her primary weapon is her trusty broom; it's metallic alloy makes it the perfect, light-weight staff that can give enemies a good wallop. Over time, she perfected her broom-jitsu fighting to better defend herself from oncoming attacks. In some cases, she can even reflect her opponent's attack back at them. *Her secondary weapon is her utility arm, which uses technology similar to Rock's mega buster. It's main offensive capability is the weaponized vacuum buster. However, the utility arm is capable of copying other attacks and could sport other attachments. *It's also worth mentioning that Roll is equipped with sensors optimized for housekeeping duties. This allows her to spot dirt particles through high resolution imaging, while her silicon skin allows her to analyze chemical compositions. *Finally, in spite of her robotic nature, Roll is capable of using magic, but she only knows one healing spell. Quotes "I'm sugar, spice, and everything nice... and a can of hinny whooping!" -Roll, during her battle with Count Dracula Trivia * Roll's fighting style has been adapted from the move set given to her in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Her first magic spell, Cleansing Light, was inspired from her in-game healing technique, 'Roll's Time Out' * Roll's role-playing thread often refers to a sustenance known as 'Digital Matter'. This is the technobabble coined by Roll D20 to explain how Light's and Wily's are able to materialize their weapon. In cases, it allows her materialize her water bucket from nothing, virtually at-will. See also Mega Man X External links Roll in the MMKB *Drn 002 (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters